Aftermath
by AnnaTW
Summary: Iron Man 2 carry on.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for disappearing, been busy. Set three days after Iron Man 2.**

"Morning."

Tony's head snapped up from the newspaper he was reading and saw Pepper standing in the doorway. She looked nervous as she was wringing her hands in front of her and avoided eye contact. Tony smiled gently and picked up his cup to drink some of the warm coffee he had forgotten about before he started to read the paper.

"Morning," Tony watched her before gesturing for her to come in.

Pepper cautiously stepped into the kitchen. She was wearing her dress from the day before and fashioning some grade A bed hair. She walked light footed and padded over to the coffee machine. She poured herself a cup before turning to lean against the counter and enjoy the caffeine work at waking up her body.

Tony observed her out of the corner of his eye. He found it odd to say the least that she was being so tense around him. They had sex last night, and she was finding it hard to even look at him. Maybe Pepper was one of those awkward types who found it hard to readjust. So Tony was going to give her space and let her take the lead.

"Sleep well?"

Pepper looked at him then, "Yeah thanks. And you?"

"Slept the best I have in ages, so thank-you." Tony quirked a smile which made Pepper relax. She bowed her head and tried to hide the blush which was slowly creeping up her neck, but Tony caught sight of it. He wanted him and Pepper to work. If possible.

"So?" Tony elongated. He rubbed his hands together and raised his eyebrows.

"So."

No help from Pepper there then. Tony would have to initiate a conversation first and at least try to act normal. After years of wanting Pepper he s_till _had to behave himself. Despite having her legs wrapped round his hips for the most part of last night.

"What's on the agenda today then?" Tony filled the silence. "Board meeting, conference call, press statement?"

Pepper shook her head. "Actually you're pretty free for the day. Just a quick meeting with the head of design. Shouldn't take too long and then you can work on, whatever it is you're working on, until the early hours of the morning."

"Sounds right up my street."

They both smiled. Which rapidly faded as the silence enveloped them again.

"Well," Tony stood and clapped his hands. "I'm going to hop in the shower and get myself ready for the office. Do you need to go home before we go in?"

Pepper pointed at her scruffy hair, which amused Tony. "I need a hot shower and a brush before I go anywhere public today Tony."

"Okay, well then, I guess i'll see you later?" She nodded. Tony waited for any indication as to what to do to say good-bye. Does he hug her? Kiss her cheek? Snog her till her lips swell? Tony swayed on his feet before smiling and walking up the stairs towards the shower.

Leaving Pepper to put her cup down on the side and bang her head lightly, yet repeatedly on the counter top. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why didn't you just kiss him you idiot? You shagged him last night for Christ sake-"

"-Erm." Pepper swivelled round to see Tony standing at the doorway again pointing towards his coffee. He entered and picked up his cup. "I forgot my coffee. See you later Pep."

With that he walked back out clearly snickering. Pepper slapped her forehead with her hand.

"Definitely an idiot."

* * *

Pepper didn't see Tony again that morning.

She went home and did as she said she would. She took a long hot shower and enjoyed the feeling of the water drop and run the grime off of her body. When she came out she brushed, dried and curled her hair, then she put on light make-up to show her features. She felt she'd make a little more effort for her boss. _Well he's a little more than that. _She put on a slimming dress which graced her figure and a necklace which drew eyes to her cleavage.

No matter how much perfume Pepper put on she could still smell Tony on her skin. His manly scent crossed with the smell of his aftershave. It clung to her and mixed with her flowery perfume which she sprayed randomly along her skin.

Giving up and being happy with her appearance Pepper decided it was time to get in to the office before Tony. Unfortunately the morning traffic had other ideas which made Pepper arrive a little after his meeting started. It didn't worry her though as it was a short meeting and gave Pepper time to prepare to see him again.

Once he did eventually walk back into her own office Pepper was feeling much more confident about herself. He was looking bored from being in the office, but still looking sharp in his black suit. Standing up with papers in her hand Pepper followed him into his office. He was leaning his hands on his desk with his back to Pepper.

She approached him and hooked her arm around his to lay folders in front of him. "These are the new designs for the stabilizers. This is a statement releasing you from trouble with the government from SHIELD. And this is for you."

With that Pepper's hands circled his neck and she planted her mouth on Tony's. It was a quick kiss, but she sure as hell let him know she wasn't going to be shy about their change in relationship. When she pulled away she stayed close.

"What was that for?"

Pepper watched as she ran a finger along the skin just above his shirt collar. "For respecting me. And accepting that I needed some space this morning. I know you've wanted this for a long time and I just wanted to let you know that i'm grateful of you for being so nice about it."

Tony shook his head. His shocked expression soon turned into a smile. "Of course."

Pepper patted his chest before pulling away again and sorting through some of the papers she had recently put on his desk. "How did the meeting go?"

"Pointless as ever." Tony cleared his throat. "I mean three days ago I was fighting Vanko and a frickin' hell of a lot of drones. Don't forget busy proving Hammer wrong once again. And now I have to sit through meetings in tiny rooms all day?"

"Not all day Tony." Pepper tried to compromise. Tony mumbled something incoherent. "Anyway, besides all of that, I was thinking we could go for dinner later?"

Tony's attitude switched there and his day brightened up, "Yeah?" He sounded hopeful.

"Sure," Pepper grinned and went to make her way out before adding, "Just as long as you're paying."

**Here's the low down. I've got bits and bobs of three different chaptered stories and haven't got inspiration for any of them. This is one of them and i've had it stored for ages, but haven't uploaded as haven't got ideas for more chapters and I thought it'd be mean promising more without doing it. Think of this as a one-shot and if more comes, it'll be a treat.**

**Review please. Ideas welcome. AnnaTW (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the words of encouragement my lovely peeps.**

They had been dating for a couple of weeks and everything was going swimmingly. They were having fun. Which was in both their opinions, ideal in their situation. An easy, light hearted ride. Well for the minute anyway.

Unlike when they had first started going out they were now comfortable around each other. They were a proper, fully fledged couple. No questions asked. Rhodey couldn't have been happier for them when he had found out. It made Pepper smile to think about his reaction. Shooting up from his seat in the middle of a busy restaurant, causing the table to tip and making a waiter fall. Not caring he rounded the mess and squeezed them both in a tight hug. His date that night realised how lame Cl. James Rhodes could be. Win some you lose some.

Pepper flicked the 's' of her signature and closed the file. She shut down her computer and turned off the lights. End of the day at last, Pepper thought as she made her through the darkened rooms and deserted corridors. She passed a cleaner who was buffering the marble floors and headed for the car park.

Getting into her car she took of her stilettos and threw them on the passenger's chair. Her feet ached. She turned the ignition and automatically took the freeway towards her house which sat in the nice end of town by the beach. She couldn't wait to get home and change into comfortable clothes. Make a coffee and bury herself into the cushions of her couch.

Finally getting to her home Pepper walked barefoot through the doorway and slammed the door shut. She took a deep breath and smelt all the familiar things which were simply here. She dropped everything she was holding and ran up stairs two at a time. Fully intending to change and settle down to watch TV until her eyes were sore, Pepper opened her wardrobe. She stripped off her stuffy work clothes and threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top.

Next stop was the kitchen. Pepper was craving a _large_ glass of red wine. Jumping off of the last step of the stairs Pepper headed towards the kitchen. Something stopped her in her tracks. A photo. Of her and Tony. It was one that had been taken a few weeks after they had first got together. They had been snapped by some paparazzi, and Pepper owed them for the perfect shot. Tony had his arms around her waist, and Pepper's were round his neck. She was on her tiptoes and they were both grinning at each other. Just about to kiss.

Looking at it Pepper felt her stomach clench. She missed him. She hadn't seen him since the morning before and just wanted to see and talk to him. Re-thinking it, the wine could wait.

* * *

"Tony? You home?"

Pepper kicked off her flip flops and walked further into the house. She dropped her handbag, keys and cardigan on the kitchen table before turning round to go back in search of her boyfriend. The living room was dark except for one lamp that was on in the corner. She saw her reflection in the floor length mirror and fluffed her hair. She scanned the room with her hands on her hips thinking where he'd be.

"Where's Tony Jarvis?"

"On the pool deck Miss. Potts."

The pool deck? Why was he out there at eleven o'clock at night? Letting out a breath, Pepper padded barefoot onto the pool deck. Making her way through the door and into the cool night air Pepper saw a figure in the lit up pool.

"Tony?"

The figure whipped round, water sprinkling from the ends of his hair. "Pepper."

Pepper grinned just at the sight of him in the flesh. _God_ she had turned into a love-sick teenager. She edged her way further to the side of the pool and crouched down to his level. Tony swam the small distance so he was hanging off the edge of the pool, right opposite Pepper.

"What're you doing here?"

Pepper leant her hand out and ran her fingers through his wet hair. "I missed you."

Tony smiled. "Perfectly valid reason. Fancy a swim?"

Pepper eyed the pool. She could see steam coming off from the surface of the water, clearly Tony had pre-heated it. She moved her hand which had been tucked to her side to dip into the pool. Boiling. Maybe a little too hot, but it was pleasant all the same. Then she looked at a wet, shirtless Tony Stark and decided a little swim couldn't do any harm.

"I didn't bring my bikini." Pepper gave a suggestive smirk.

Tony copied her facial expression. "Who said you'd need it?"

Standing up Pepper felt her underwear would be sufficient enough. It was matching and black, it'd do the job. She reached to the hem of her tank top and slowly pulled it over her head before throwing it over the lounger chair to the side. She looked down at Tony, he looked like an eager puppy. Laughing to herself Pepper undid her button and slid her jeans from her hips before kicking them along with her top. Just to make him drool some more she reached down to her waistband of her knickers. His eyes lit up. Pepper started to pull the side down starting to show her creamy hip before pinging it straight back.

"Sorry, show's over." Pepper sniggered at Tony's disappointment. "It's getting nippy out here."

"Oh come on." Tony elongated like a child whilst following her movements with his eyes. She sat down on the edge and slid her legs up to her knees in. Tony hopped forward and with his hands on her calves gently urged her into the water between him and the side of the pool. "Finish it later?"

"Later showings cost. You'd need to persuade me."

Tony grinned. "Oh yea? And how would I do that?" He leant in to kiss her.

"Be inventive." Pepper whispered before welcoming his lips. They continued in to the night in the pool with alcohol and various treats. Seems that Pepper got a better night then she had expected. She even got her _large _glass of wine.

**This was basically showing how their relationship had changed, hopefully? And how they had become more comfortable with each other. Sorry for the long wait, but I did warn you. More may be on it's way. Thank-you, again, for the words of support. Much love! Review. AnnaTW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for neglecting this, school's a bitch. I love you all.**

"I bumped into Jake earlier." Pepper announced out of nowhere.

Tony's head snapped up from the paper work in front of him. He was sitting at the kitchen island doing some work Pepper had bribed him into doing himself. She was on the sofa behind him doing something else. He wasn't sure as he was so engrossed in finishing the dull forms and getting back to his workshop. But at the mention of Pepper's ex, his attention was diverted.

He turned so he was sitting sideways on the stool and watching Pepper. "You bumped into him?"

She looked at him, "Yeah, at the mall. He's doing quite well for himself. Moving to New York soon to set up his practice, he said he just needed to find a place to live. Fancied a penthouse I think he used to say. Always knew he was a high-flyer."

"So you just _bumped_ into good ol' Jake did you?"

Pepper shrugged. "Yes. Why?"

"Well I was just wondering, did you actually, physically bump into him? Like did you walk out of a shop and bang into him. Or was he walking past you and you personally stopped in your tracks to go see how he was doing and have a little catch up?" Tony said quite quickly.

Pepper gave Tony a confused look. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes." Tony answered without a beat.

"Well if you want the exact details I guess I did stop him to chat. But I can't see how that's an important fact." Pepper watched Tony intently.

Tony bowed his head and nodded a little. He let out a sigh and tried to calm himself down. Tony had only heard bad things about Jake and the one time he met him, Tony knew they were all true. Jake Henderson was bad news. Tony knew that the minute he heard he was going out with Pepper. Anyone that wasn't him that was going out with Pepper was an arse.

They went out for a year and a half. Pepper was blissfully happy for the entire time, except when Tony gave her grief. She was busy at the weekend, left work at five o'clock on the dot and would always be found talking to him on her lunch breaks. And Tony thought that was it for him. That there'd never be a Tony and Pepper. Stark was no more.

But out of nowhere Jake decided he didn't like Pepper anymore.

Pepper was heartbroken. Absolutely and completely broke. She couldn't function and had become bed-ridden. She thought this Jake bloke would never hurt her, and would always protect her. But lo and behold, when Pepper was at her lowest, who was there? Tony. The only guy who had never truly hurt her at his own fault. Slowly, but surely Pepper recovered from her break up. With the help of her loveable boss and things returned to normality.

Then six months later, Henderson turns back up again. What a wanker. Thinking he could just pop up in her life whenever he chose. And to add to it, he came looking for her at _Tony's _house. Pepper turned into a blubbering mess. She kept telling him to leave and he refused. Tony wanted to step in, but Pepper wouldn't let him. She wanted to deal with it on her own. Something about closure? But the second Tony saw Jake's hand gripping Pepper's wrist Tony couldn't just stand back. He smacked Henderson one, squarely in the face. And that was it.

Pepper tried to act pissed, but realistically she loved that Tony protected her.

"Why would you even give that guy a second glance? He's not worth the time of day. And from what I remember he's an absolute dick. He deserves to get the crap kicked out of him." Tony sounded assertive with his anger.

"Yeah and from what _I _remember you would have if I hadn't stopped you."

Tony ignored her comment. "It's just that you're innocent little 'I bumped into Jake earlier' comment wasn't innocent at all. You're trying to sugar coat it because you knew how much it'd piss me off. Especially when I found out that you stopped what you were doing just to go say hi to a guy that broke your heart and made you miserable for half a year. I thought you'd got passed all that."

"Course I have Tony. Why are you acting up like a jealous kid? You know that i'm well over him. I thought maybe the fact that we're together would stop you're suspicions, but clearly you can't trust me-"

Tony cut her off there. "Of course I _trust_ you Pepper. I just can't see why you would want to waste your time with Jake Henderson?"

"You're being ridiculous." Pepper breathed out whilst pretending to look at the paper that was resting on her lap and across the coffee table. She twiddled her pen around in her fingers nervously and tried to resist the temptation to throw it at Tony's head.

"Ridiculous?" Tony asked.

"Yes ridiculous." She turned her attention back to him. "First of all, i'm with you. I love _you_. And just thought it would be nice to see how he's doing. _Secondly_ he's moving to New York. They just found out that he's girlfriends pregnant for god's sake!"

"Find that out in your little chat did you?" Tony snipped.

Pepper laughed despite nothing about the situation being funny. "I know I love you, but you can be a real arsehole sometimes Tony." Pepper stood there and slammed the paper from her lap down. She strode across the room right past Tony making his head turn. She started gathering her things.

"_I'm_ being an arsehole?" Tony sounded shocked.

Pepper's head snapped up. "Yes an absolute _arse_hole. How can you be so childish about nothing? So what I talked to Jake Henderson. It's not like I slept with the guy is it. We had a five minute chat maximum and we were both saying how happy we were. Separately. Definitely not involved in each other's lives. If I'd known you were going to get so stressed about it I wouldn't have told you. But there is no reason to go off on one when I openly tell you about something insignificant in my day."

Tony was dumbstruck by Pepper's outburst.

"When you decide to grow up i'll be at my apartment." She turned to walk out. "Actually, i'll call you when i've calmed down and think I can handle seeing your face again."

The door slammed after her.

* * *

Of course, Tony ignored Pepper's request. He left it about an hour or so until he had calmed down. He then waited another hour for her to calm down some more. He tried to ring, but unsurprisingly she ignored all his calls. Even the ones from Jarvis.

After two agonizing hours. Tony took a deep breath and knocked on Pepper's front door.

Pepper opened the door with a sigh to a puppy eyed Tony Stark. He looked sheepish with his hands buried into his pockets. He was biting his lower lip and his feet were fidgeting. Pepper sniffed and brushed off the falling tear whilst flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"What do you want?" She crossed her arms in defence.

He swayed from side to side. "To say sorry."

"That all?"

"No. And to beg for your forgiveness." When Pepper didn't say anything, Tony took is as indication to continue. He stepped up so he was taller than Pepper again. "Look I don't know what happened with me back there. But at the thought of _him_, I don't know, it just hurt. He was the love of your life and he broke your heart. He hurt you so much and I was the one there for you."

Tony stood closer to her again, inches from each other. Tony's hands still dug in his pockets. Pepper's own still stood strong as a barrier between the two of them. "I've never felt so insecure. About anything, especially a girl. But to think that you actually wanted to talk him, it scared me. I didn't feel safe anymore."

Pepper's barrier was starting to disintegrate. The sincerity and vulnerability of Tony made her want to just crumble and hug him there and then.

"I was stupid and acted like a kid. I know I should have just talked to you and told you how uneasy it made me feel. But Pepper you know better than anyone that i'm protective. And that this is my first proper relationship. I know i'm pathetic, but could you see it in your heart to forgive me? Because two hours without you and I was already getting withdrawal symptoms, I don't think I can go on any longer."

That made Pepper smile, reluctantly her mouth grew and she laughed lightly to herself. She dropped her arms to her sides and let them hang. His eyes searched her for any sign of how she was feeling or what was running through her head. He didn't have time to even begin to see through her as her small hands resting on his biceps distracted him.

"Tony he's not the love of my life." Pepper said with a hint of amusement. She ran her hands up and down his arms as if to comfort him. "And yes you did act like a brat. And got angry completely unnecessarily. But you have to understand that I haven't got an ounce of feelings towards that man anymore."

Tony took in a breath of relief. He closed his eyes momentarily and when he reopened them, Pepper began to talk again. "If i'm honest, I wanted him to be having a really crappy time. Unfortunately he isn't, but it's the thought that counts."

Tony laughed, Pepper joined in.

"So, we're okay now?"

Pepper nodded, "We're more than okay."

Tony felt his heart jump. He wanted to dance in a mini-celebration, but decided he didn't want to ruin the sentimental moment. His hands rose to rest on her ribs before circling her back and pulling her body towards to press against his.

"Phew," Tony rested his forehead against Pepper's and studied her features. He could tell by her expression that she was content. Happy to be in his arms again. He hoped anyway. "Thought I'd really mucked it up for a minute there. Thank god i've got such a cool, fun, loving, gorgeous girlfriend to tell me when to stop right?"

"Right."

They both smiled before leaning in to press their lips together. Pepper's hands slid up to curl around his neck whilst Tony's slipped down to fiddle with the hem of her tank top and then slide back up across her bare skin. They slowed the kiss down to enjoy the feeling of just being happy with each other again. Two hours really had seemed like a lifetime after Pepper practically living at Tony's for the past few months.

That gave him an idea.

"Move in with me?" Tony asked. He leant in to kiss her again before she could even register his question.

She gently shoved him back a fraction so she could talk. "Move in with you?" Tony nodded. "Do you not think we're moving a bit fast? You've got no need to feel insecure anymore-"

"I don't feel insecure anymore. I trust you." Tony cut her off. "I don't think we're moving fast, I think this is the next logical step. And anyway, didn't you say you loved me about five million times today?"

"Yeah I did." Pepper confirmed, and then a thought popped into her head. She pulled back even further, but Tony's hands kept her close to him. Her hands rested on his chest. "And I don't remember hearing it back once?"

Tony rolled his eyes and leant in to kiss her again. Pepper put a finger on his lips and raised her eyebrows.

"Alright, I love you. More than anything." Pepper's face broke into a huge grin. Tony's soon followed. He nodded as if make sure she knew he really did love her. "Now will you move in with me?"

"Can I call you roomie?"

He kissed her again.

**3:10 a.m. sorry for mistakes. Review please (: AnnaTW**


End file.
